


云炤-午后闲时

by A32795018



Category: gujian3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A32795018/pseuds/A32795018





	云炤-午后闲时

>>>

有熊的战神匆匆出城，在西陵城外四处兜转，才在一处小林子中找到了他正在找寻的人。  
“总算找到你了。”缙云呼出一口气，将肩上的辫子挪了挪，只觉这暑热让人有些受不了，也难怪巫炤宁愿在这林子中久待。

“你怎么来了？”巫炤手握骨劾，看样子还在钻研些小法术，他甚少出城，在城外久待也觉得新鲜，一时便忘了时间，刚才他听见了缙云的脚步声，再一往天空，便知已经到了午后了。  
“你那近侍防着我，却还是不甘不愿地告诉我你已经出了城了。”缙云耸肩，他走近巫炤坐着的大石头，见到伴侣后终究心情转好，看巫炤这幅平淡的模样，也觉得暑热都消去不少。  
巫炤颔首表示理解，巫之堂的人总把他放在最高处，自然也不乐意他总与有熊的战神混在一块，谁又能想到他们该做的都做了，不该做的也全做了。

巫炤刚说完两句，注意力又被手上的骨劾给吸引了，竟无意中将缙云给晾在了一旁。他们关系亲密，又是从小一同长大，再说还有另一层关系在，巫炤本以为缙云还能等他将这骨劾书写完，却没想到那有熊战神直接上了石头，利落地躺在了巫炤的腿上，还顺道将巫炤手上的骨劾给夺了去。  
“......缙云？”巫炤一时不察，手中之物才被人所夺走，巫炤低头睁眼，语气中却带上了无奈。  
缙云捏着那骨劾，上头似乎还残留了巫炤的体温，他见巫炤想伸手与他拿，又将东西挪得远了些，“你要看，看我便是，这东西又有什么可看的。”  
多年相处，缙云早就料定他的性子，他仍躺在巫炤的大腿上，另一只手却捏住了巫炤的手腕。

果不其然，巫炤并未恼怒，也因为缙云而无法收回手，他重新闭眼轻声道，“这是最后一个了，你再等我片刻。”  
午后阳光暖人，令人不由得就松懈下来，缙云枕着他的大腿，听巫炤毫不掩饰的纵容语气，一时也觉沉溺其中，他偶尔也觉得如果这样的时光能持续一辈子也不错，只可惜他们两的身份注定都是守护者，无法过上常人那些平淡的日子。  
“在想什么？”巫炤察觉到了缙云的沉默，用手掌抚了抚他的脸，倒是把缙云的思绪给唤了回来。  
缙云在这时起了身，翻身便将毫无防备的鬼师压在身下，却也小心护着了巫炤的后脑勺，才凑上前去轻啃巫炤的嘴唇。鬼师的身体颤了颤，他的手掌贴在缙云的手臂处，多少也因为地盘被侵略而觉得有些不安，但也微微张开了唇，任由那战士又啃又咬。

缙云的吻一向极具侵略性，他又喜欢亲得黏黏糊糊的，有时候会把人亲得有些缺氧，他见巫炤在亲吻之余发出有些难受的喘息声，才又咬了对方嘴唇一口，停下这个吻。  
“你还记得这地方发生过的事吗？”缙云撑起身体，俯视躺在他身下的巫炤，鬼师的唇已经被他咬得有些肿起，晕染了红色。  
“自然记得。”巫炤点头，他因为躺卧的姿势而觉得有些不便，但也赞同了缙云所说，见一时推不开缙云，巫炤只好又继续回忆，“当初你在这为我挡下了那一击。”  
那时候他们也不过都是十来岁的少年，缙云受嫘祖之命跟在鬼师继承人身边保护，那时他们也是到这附近，却意外碰到了异兽，巫炤虽是天赋极高，却也不擅长应对动作敏捷凶狠的猛兽，而缙云掩护他的时候意外受了伤，伤势不算重，却永远留下了伤疤。  
现在想来，那时的猛兽若是碰到现在的他们绝对讨不了好，这在当时却是相当凶险，两名少年倒也因为那事关系亲近不少，后才变为知己，巫炤却是清楚，若是当时的事再来一次，缙云一样会选择挡在他面前护着他。  
巫炤陷入回忆，手却不由自主地抚过缙云背上的疤，他多次想要替对方去掉这狰狞的疤痕，却也次次被缙云无所谓的拒绝，战士的身上从不缺这些，去了也并无意义。

也因为他的抚摸，缙云背后的肌肉猛地绷紧，像是矫健的野兽，蓄势待发，他又低头亲吻鬼师的嘴唇，气氛却变味不少。  
“够了。”巫炤轻轻拽着缙云垂下的辫子，想把伴侣从他身上拉开，只是也不舍得用上多大的力气，这让缙云勾了勾嘴角，又在鬼师白皙的颈侧处舔舐轻啃，似是不打算就这样放过即将到嘴的猎物。  
巫炤和缙云尚在西陵城外不远处，虽与缙云已心意相通共过鱼水之欢，却仍因贵为西陵鬼师而怕被旁人看到。缙云常年挥剑，手臂与他相比虽并未粗壮多少，按下去却均是硬如铁石的肌肉，巫炤发力想挣脱他扣在腰间的手站起来竟做不到。  
“缙云，莫要胡闹，你已这般年纪，耍什么小性子。”巫炤有些紧张，忍不住开口轻斥，配上颈侧那暧昧的红痕，却是一点威慑力也没有。

“你怕什么，这恰逢太阳最高时，人人都在打盹睡觉，哪儿有心思过来看我们？”缙云看着鬼师的睫毛上下轻颤，料是在纠结要不要睁眼看有没有人，觉得甚是可爱，忍不住在那白净的耳垂上亲了一口。  
巫炤浑身一激灵，刚要说什么，就被缙云半抱半拽的带到了一处阴凉，然后身上的骨扣被解开，画有蛾翅图案的披风被铺在草地上，窸窸窣窣开始上下其手扒他衣服。

“住手！”巫炤已经猜到他要做什么，想不到这小子如此胆大，光天化日之下在路边的野地里就要....他用力去推缙云的手，对方却纹丝不动。  
只听缙云好听的声音在他前方响起，“鬼师大人虽身材壮硕，但毕竟力不及我，真想挣脱必要用上巫之术才是。只是那力量邪肆无比，若是不担心伤及我，那你用便是。”  
巫炤被他的话气得青筋一鼓一鼓，最后仍是没有使用任何巫之术，半推半就的被缙云按在了地上，腰间衣带也被解开。

巫炤只感觉到热硬的东西整顶在他的腿根处，在意识到那是什么东西以后，他更是慌张，西陵的鬼师怎能与男子在路边野合——哪怕那个人是缙云，也是不该的。  
左右也是逃不掉，巫炤在这时却是主动开口了，他知晓每次与缙云做那事都极为耗费时间，如此这般，还不如自己主动些。  
“我帮你。”巫炤用手替缙云掏出那勃起的粗大肉茎，虽是觉得有些烫手，但也没有退避，“......待会快些结束。”  
这倒是出乎缙云的预料之外，但是意识到巫炤究竟都说了些什么以后，他又无法自控地变得更加兴奋。

这还是第一次，巫炤主动开口说要帮他。  
他们的姿势调转，缙云背树而坐，巫炤伏在他腿间，哪怕他们现在的关系已经如此密切，缙云却也没想过对方能做到如此地步，巫炤生来高贵，愿意为他屈身已是难能可贵的事，现在竟主动用嘴替他抚慰胀得发痛的部位，这又如何叫人能够忍耐。  
巫炤决定的事向来不会后悔，不过这事对他来说还是有些困难，他试探性将那阴茎的顶端含入口中，没一会儿就嘴角发酸，只能暂时退出。缙云的视线落在他的身上，炙热得让人无法忽视，鬼师又伸出舌尖舔弄那性器的顶端，尝到些许腥味，他又何时做过这样的事，若不是因为缙云，谁也没办法让高高在上的鬼师做如此淫秽之事。  
缙云的还是有些太大了，巫炤有些苦恼，他总不能一直把这东西塞嘴里，那可是相当难受，可是他也没这方面的经验，只能在缙云的视线下继续舔弄那粗大的肉棒，不时也用双手抚慰，企图靠着这青涩的技巧让有熊的战士先射出一轮精水。  
有熊战士的呼吸粗重，眼睛一眨也不眨地看着鬼师温顺地为他口交，他觉得笼中野兽将被释放，却还在苦苦忍耐，缙云看那淡色的嘴唇不断吞吐着涨得紫红的性器，那阴茎与鬼师白玉似的容颜相对比，更是显得淫乱不堪。巫炤依然紧闭着眼睛，看起来如平时般高傲与矜贵，他的嘴角却被缙云的肉棒撑得有点发红，还像小猫吃奶般舔着阴茎顶端的沟，将溢出的前列腺液都舔走了，动作比方才还要熟练一些。  
这事可比巫炤想象中要难，他心中叹气，遭这般罪还不如让缙云多肏一回，现在也没办法吃进去多少，只能听着缙云压抑的喘息声，他也不晓得自己做的是对是错了。鬼师学什么都比常人要快，这活他做起来......倒也进步得快，缙云粗喘着，喉结上下滚动，他看巫炤舔着茎身，连上头的青筋都没错过地细细舔舐，若不是知道必然会弄伤巫炤，他早已摁着对方的后脑勺，那湿热的口腔中冲撞个痛快。  
反正不使用灵视，便是什么也看不见，巫炤也是丢了羞耻心，努力将缙云的性器含入口中吞吐，那有熊战士的性器太大，他只能吞入一般便要退出，否则总顶到深处，那可就难以忍受了。  
缙云抚摸着巫炤的头发，他的手臂因为忍耐而鼓起青筋，恨不得将鬼师推倒在地，就地正法，又忍不住看得更多，看那人皱起的眉，狭长漂亮的眉眼。  
光是这样又岂能轻易让缙云射出来，这有熊战士的体力与持久度一直极好，但巫炤也不会轻易认输，他想着做了便是要做到最好，更加卖力吞吐，就连口舌吸吮肉棒发出啧啧水声也被他直接忽视了过去，可那沾满鬼师唾液的性器依然昂扬挺立，看着还没有想要射精的意思。  
西陵鬼师本就要强，这般弄不出来，他也不放弃，最后左思右想，竟对自己也发了狠，一下将那粗壮的肉棒吞到了喉头处。喉咙遭异物入侵，反射性挤压侵入物。缙云没想到他能对自己这般狠，一时也愣住了，只觉性器被又热又湿的地方紧紧包裹，那喉头一抽一抽地吸着他的顶端，像是排斥又像是挽留，这感觉是舒服得很，真正刺激到缙云的却还是巫炤，他直接在巫炤嘴里射出了精水。  
“咳、咳......”也不知道是不是被精液呛到了气管，巫炤飞快将那射精的物体弄出，那还在一股一股射着精的肉棒将好些精水都射到他的下巴与胸膛处，让人看得两眼发红。

“你这是......”缙云呼吸一窒，按下直接将鬼师吞吃殆尽的冲动，他直接将人推倒在地，下身扒了个干净。  
巫炤揩去嘴角的精液，他不喜欢这味道，但是缙云留下的东西，他还能忍受，但是另一人却是忍不了了，那战士的吻如同狂风骤雨般落在他的身上，要不是还给巫炤几分面子回西陵，想必直接就用太岁将衣服都直接弄为碎块了。  
鬼师很快发现，他方才的举动简直毫无意义，先发泄一次非但没让缙云冷静一些，那男人甚至还因此变得更加急躁，连润滑都比平时要急，长着茧的手指在鬼师的后穴中急促地抽送着，有时猛地按在那一点上，后穴倒是因此适应得比往常都快。  
这才没一会儿，巫炤的胸膛与颈侧都被那猛兽一样的男人啃得全是红印，缙云甚至还特地避开了那些溅上精液的部分，居高临下地欣赏自己的杰作。

毕竟这也是在野外，条件有限，哪怕用了巫炤随身携带的药液，也只是恰好足够。缙云扶着那重新勃起的肉茎在湿润的穴口处磨蹭，他满意自己所看到的风景，又是俯身咬在巫炤后颈的同时，那物也随之挺进。  
巫炤伏在树干上，仍觉得不自在，他放不开来，身体自然紧绷，让缙云动作也难，缙云只好先找寻那一点，把那后穴肏开来再论。又不是第一次交欢了，缙云熟练地顶上那处，感受到穴口猛然缩紧，他不由得吞咽唾沫，性感的喉结上下滚动，倒是也忍不住用更多些劲，狠狠怼到那处软肉上。  
熟悉的酸软快感袭来，巫炤轻轻喘了两口，刚要去适应，缙云却已经等待不及，压着他便开始有节奏的抽送，肉体撞击声啪啪的，不绝于耳。

两精壮的身体交叠在一起，忘了暑热，也忘了身处何处，有时草尖弄得巫炤不适，他便想着闪躲，又被缙云扣着腰给抓回来肏弄，结合的肉茎与后穴摩擦不断发出噗滋噗滋的水声，把原本紧闭的小洞都干得发肿。缙云意欲变换姿势，他的肉棒离开那湿热的小洞时仍带着淫水，深色的性器与白皙的臀部相映衬，倒也是说不出的情色。

缙云的呼吸又是粗重两分，他将巫炤的身体翻过来，又是直直挺入，巫炤的指甲从他的手臂上抓过，留下了不明显的抓痕。  
缙云的动作本来就大，总顶得巫炤的身体也随之上下摇晃，鬼师好几次都被顶得后仰靠到树干上，却又因为被那粗糙的树身磨了背，不得不又主动靠到缙云那侧。这却也不是好事，靠向缙云的结果看起来就像是鬼师在投怀送抱，还又把那巨物又吞下了些，往猛兽口里送食物的举动差点又让缙云失了控。  
总被顶弄那处的酸软快感充斥着巫炤的大脑，他难耐地想要抓住身后树干来缓解汹涌的快感，缙云却注意到了这点，他故意凶猛蛮干，顶得巫炤喘息不已，偶尔还流泻出一两句压抑不住的呻吟。缙云的手抓着了巫炤的手腕，让对方的手得以攀在自己的背上，而不至于被粗糙处磨破，他就算次次被抓的满背红痕也不太在意，战甲一穿，谁还知道。

异变突生，远处传来细微的脚步声，看样子还在逼近，沉浸在情事中的巫炤先反应了过来，他这时才想起他们仍在野外，还不是在什么隐秘的地方交合，被人看到的后果可想而知。  
“有人来了......缙云。”巫炤第一次觉得自己能使用灵视并非好事，他能够感知到更远的动静，自然有什么动静也会很快知晓，他抓着缙云的手臂，也不信对方丝毫没察觉。  
“......会被看到。”巫炤的身体颤得厉害，还因为紧张而不由自主地将侵入者的性器夹得更紧，这反而让压在他身上的男人生出些许想要欺负他的欲望。

“他们不会过来的。”缙云俯身亲吻巫炤的嘴唇，下身的动作没有丝毫停顿，看起来很是有把握，再说这情况再移动，反而是欲盖弥彰，还不如维持现状。  
巫炤与缙云还有大多数人不同，他贵为鬼师，少有接触这事，自然也不知晓野合算是相当平常的事，缙云常在外，偶尔经过树林又或是些隐蔽的地方，总能听到淫言浪语不止。  
“再说，还有我挡着你，他们看不清。”缙云哑着声音，“只要你不出声让他们发现。”  
巫炤无法，他被缙云摁在树干上被干得身体软乎，再说，现在走了也不是，不走也不是，可不就是骑虎难下。就这种情况，缙云竟也不配合他，不停下动作，还故意顶着他那点磨，把他磨得浑身发软，情难自禁。

“那是有熊的战神吧？”行人自以为小声地谈论道，谈话却都被听觉敏锐的两人听了去，他的声音让巫炤更是紧张，手指也不由自主地在缙云的后背抓挠。  
“瞧那巫纹，想必是巫之堂的人，可惜战神护得紧，也看不着。”行人离得远，能看到的只有挂在缙云肩上的手，手指上的巫纹可不常见，他们作为西陵人自然也对这对野合鸳鸯的身份有了些猜测。  
本来在野外这种事就常见，如今看到战神的背影，也多少让人觉得有些惊奇，他们不由得驻足在远处轻声讨论着难能的景象。  
只是他们怎么也不会想到，此时屈身于战神身下的竟是整个西陵上下都极为敬重的人物，若是叫这些信徒见了，结果定是不堪设想。  
“缙云大人的腰力果然很好，也不知道是哪家姑娘有福了......”一人吃吃笑着，与此同时，缙云也不知是不是故意，胯部挺动得厉害，行人口中的“姑娘”却已经因为羞耻而咬上了轩辕丘战神的胸膛，力道之大，看起来倒是像在泄愤。  
那里两人还在说说笑笑，巫炤却无法再去思考那么多，他身上的男人也不知是受了什么刺激，扣着他的腰便是发了狠地干，过剩的快感把鬼神弄得颤栗不止，他的后穴痉挛着死咬男人的肉棒，身体却顶得一动一动的，缙云那巨物粗暴地碾入又抽出，丝毫不留情，直到把鬼师都肏得没力气继续咬他为止都不曾停下。  
缙云舔了舔下唇，舌头在唇沟处停留那么一秒，在动作变得更狠更快前俯下身堵着了鬼师的唇，他自然有些分寸，这时候真把巫炤给肏到叫出声来，想必接下来几个月他都别想再见到对方了。

鬼师竟是在这攻势下被男人给操射了，他的双腿发软，腰也是软的，难耐的呻吟全被缙云的吻给堵在了喉头，堂堂鬼师在野外像个不知耻的雌兽般被他的雄兽给肏到高潮。  
巫炤自然难以想象——他居然在別人面前泄精了。  
巫炤难能真的对缙云动怒，他仍被那男人压在身下，此时颤抖的身体还混杂了愤怒之情，这关乎鬼师的尊严，方才明明有两名西陵人路过，他居然在这时候高潮了，就算他被缙云护得严严实实，那些人也见不着，却也无碍羞耻心将他吞没。  
愤怒使得鬼师眼角发红，脸上比平时多出几分凌厉之色，他这模样让缙云心底暗叫不妙，却也无法遏止的心动。  
“人都走了。”缙云的声音暗哑，语气中带着不明显的安抚，显然他也知道这句轻飘飘的话起不了多少作用。  
再说，他还硬着呢，方才泄在巫炤嘴里一次，现在要比往常更加持久。

巫炤静待力气恢复几分，趁着缙云放松警惕的时候就想要推开对方，那些个西陵人走了，他也走了便是。  
缙云又岂会让他这样离开，他们像是在草地上追逐的猛兽，更为强壮的那男人最终还是将鬼师重新压回身下，他无视巫炤的又咬又啃，摁开那白大腿又狠狠地肏了进去，动作之重，又是溅出好些淫液，也把鬼师弄得身体一软，暂时又臣服在他身下。  
若是此时再有人经过，那显然是会把他们此时的模样看个真真切切，巫炤睁眼看他，猩红色的眼眸中除却怒意以外，还带着挥洒不去的情欲，他的腿勾上缙云的腰，最终还是被压在自己身上的雄兽所征服了。  
缙云握着巫炤的手腕，又把他摁在地上，将鬼师整个人都肏得软成一滩之后方才舍得放开，强壮的战士又将鬼师抱起，就着面对面的姿势继续交合，也不管他们下身混得黏答答的，只将方才的一切都在欲望中发泄出来。

“不会让别人瞧见的。”缙云亲吻着他额前的巫纹，暧昧的热气也挥洒在那片敏感的皮肤上，鬼师心下怒意消去几分，却还是狠狠咬上他的喉结处。这点疼痛对战士来说不算什么，缙云重新伏底身体，在那又湿又软的穴里冲撞抽插，直到将所有精水都射入身下猎物的体内为止。  
巫炤在他的背上已经留下好多道红痕，此时被精液灌入也只是吐出两声呻吟，任着缙云把他抱得死紧。

“......下次你再这般，我便......”平时对他逆来顺受的鬼师仍有些生气，声音早变得低哑，就算说话也带着一股撩人的意味，他身体早被肏软，更加推不开缙云了。  
“下次定会寻一处隐蔽之地。”  
伴着这句承诺，小麦色皮肤的战士再次将鬼师拥入怀里。

 

——FIN。


End file.
